El toro y la luna
by Wien
Summary: AU. Antonio se despertó un día siendo consciente que lo peor para él había llegado, ¿que hace un artista sin un motivo para crear? La realidad lo llevó a encontrar su inspiración en una mujer que llevaba en la piel la tragedia del mundo. ¡Ah! Ese toro enamorado de la luna...


**Bueno, he estado un poco desesperada por la escuela y todo lo que eso significa, así que esto llegó a mí como una revelación mientras escuchaba la canción del mismo nombre y mi amor por mi OTP se reactivo. (?)**

**Advertencias: **España x Nyo! Romano (a.k.a Chiara); insinuaciones de Francia x Nyo! Canadá; prostitución, drama y mucho Fluff (?).

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya.

* * *

_Equivocar el camino_

_Es llegar a la nieve_

_Y llegar a la nieve_

_Es pacer durante veinte siglos las hierbas de los cementerios._

_(_Pequeño poema infinito – Federico García Lorca)

Para Antonio Fernández, con su imponente presencia española enfundada en un traje sastre gris, dándole una honda calada a su cigarrillo y con la mitad del vino tinto quemándole las entrañas, el mundo se reducía a todo lo que pudiera expresar el sentido de la esencia humana y lo que él aportaría a esto. Pero su desesperación había logrado llegar a esos niveles donde el hombre no puede hacer nada más que retirarse dignamente y aceptar su derrota, como si ésta fuese la equivocación más grande de toda su existencia. Su genio se había visto reducido a noches de desvelo y puñetazos contra la pared por no poder obtener la imagen mental que lo llevaría a la cúspide de su carrera o vida, lo que sucediera primero.

Francis le había aconsejado el salir de juerga, como en sus épocas de estudiantes, para ver si podría encontrar su inspiración perdida en el mundo trágico y deprimente en que los hombres caen en desgracia cuando ya no les queda nada que perder. Antonio había aceptado porque ya antes había descubierto cierto encanto abrumador en las apuestas desesperanzadoras y el sudor grotesco en los pechos flácidos de las cortesanas, y se sintió deprimido al saber que se había dejado hundir como un idiota en todas esas cosas snob que tanto había detestado cuando era joven. Como si el mundo bello y tranquilo le hubiera absorbido el alma.

"_¿_Qué hace el gran Antonio Fernández Carriedo, loado pintor realista, dejándose caer en un valle sin ingenio?" Le había dicho dramáticamente su amigo francés, y en ese momento le pareció gracioso porque Francis nunca dejaría de ser ese estúpido escritor que ponía como su musa más perfecta al amor.

Alguna vez se atrevió a decirle a Francis que era estúpido generalizar un concepto y tomarlo como idea artística primordial en sus obras. Recordaba muy bien ese día porque fue el día en que Francis cayó.

Madeleine era una chiquilla de dieciséis años que estudiaba danza clásica en la _Opéra national de Paris__*_, y tenía tal ligereza que al caminar parecía que iba pisando nubes. Francis Bonnefoy la definiría siempre como un poema, de perfecta cadencia y voz con musicalidad exquisita, tiempos exactos y un significado tórridamente fascinante. Había intentado incontables veces acercarse a la rubiecita de ojos amatistas sin ningún fruto. Antonio le había dicho que pusiera los pies sobre la tierra porque era completamente exagerado y enfermo perseguir a una criatura diez años menor que él, y el galo había respondido, con esos modales parisinos que lo caracterizaban, que él no entendería nunca el dolor que causaba la búsqueda por obtener la belleza perfecta si aún no había tenido la suerte de apreciarla con su alma.

"_Es que hoy, simplemente, vi a Madeleine y me di cuenta que podía materializar en una sola persona aquello que por tanto tiempo había dejado volar en mi mente. El amor y la belleza ya no son sólo conceptos para mí"._

Antonio sólo atino a reírse condescendientemente porque no entendió el significado de aquellas palabras. Luego llegó su crisis.

Se había despertado con una resaca de muerte entre pinceles rotos, caballetes destrozados y pintura regada a lo largo y ancho de su habitación. Después de adecuarse a la luz que entraba por el gran ventanal a su derecha había recordado la furia creciente que lo dominó la noche anterior cuando se vio incapaz de plasmar algo en el lienzo frente a él, porque simplemente ninguna imagen ocupaba su mente. Pensó que sería pasajero, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo la situación sólo lograba desesperarlo cada vez más.

La música ya no le hacía flotar en el aire, los libros ya no causaban estragos en su persona, la naturaleza le parecía absurda y ni el alcohol lograba poner en marcha su inspiración. Había sido derrotado.

Entonces había llegado Francis, visiblemente alegre, y con una sonrisa misteriosa y una cantidad impresionante de euros en el bolsillo le había dicho simple y vulgarmente: "Vamos por unas putas".

Y ahora estaba ahí, recargado contra la pared del sucio prostíbulo sin que la imagen de las damas corriendo semidesnudas frente a él causaran algo sobre su persona. Una chica descuidada y con ropas viejas se había acercado a él ofreciéndole sexo oral a la mitad de precio "porque me resultaste muy atractivo, tesoro", pero él se había negado secamente porque su corazón parecía haberse detenido en su tarea de bombear sangre a su organismo, y era jodidamente irritante porque él siempre había sido elogiado por la enorme pasión que lo caracterizaba en cada aspecto de su vida. Como amante, como artista y como ser humano en general. Había perdido la pasión por la vida. Tal vez por eso había acabado ahí donde acaban todos los que pierden las ilusiones.

-¡Apúrate Chiara! ¿Acaso piensas que a los clientes les importa el estado de tu puñetero pelo?-había gritado la anciana al cuarto del fondo, con los dientes amarillos bailando en el proceso.-¡Sólo quieren cogerse a la puta y largarse!-

Fue así como por instinto, sus ojos verdes se dirigieron al camarote de puerta abierta que se encontraba alejado de todos los demás, en aquel pasillo oscuro. Con una delicada figura en corsé rosado que se cepillaba el cabello con total parsimonia. La vieja había entrado y tomándola por un brazo la arrastró hacia el centro de la sala provocando que cayera entre todas las demás mujeres que se reían de su mueca de rencor contra la mujer que las regenteaba. La idea de que quizá esta escena fuera común pasó fugazmente por la cabeza de Antonio.

-Ahora anda, maldita vaga, y consigue la cuota del día-

La chica se levantó furiosa apretando sus labios rosados para evitar contestarle algo venenoso a la anciana y se limpió las rodillas peladas. Antonio la detuvo del brazo antes de que se fuera y ella le dirigió una mirada enojada con unos ojos color oliva. El español entonces cayó en la cuenta que eso era lo que le faltaba a su mundo.

Ella intentó zafarse del agarre del hombre que la tenía presa mientras la miraba perdido, comenzó a tener miedo. El maldito tenía fuerza.

"¿Qué carajos quieres?" había gritado desesperada al ver que sus esfuerzos no hacían nada por alejar a ese maniaco, y comenzaba a sentir el cardenal formándose en su brazo. Antonio despertó de su letargo y todo le pareció tan irreal, menos la criatura que tenía aferrada. Fue como si todo ese tiempo se hubiera perdido a sí mismo, encontrándose solamente al encontrarla a ella.

Se disculpó con ella y por primera vez en toda su vida le avergonzó enormemente preguntarle cuanto le costaría estar toda la noche en su compañía. Chiara, como había oído que le llamaban, le miró dudosa y con cierto temor, pero terminó afirmando con la cabeza y fijando el precio en nueve euros, alegando que era un bastardo extraño.

A Fernández esto le causó una gracia hasta entonces desconocida, porque siempre había sido considerado una persona carismática y agradable, y cuando una chiquilla enojona y malhablada le daba a entender que era una presencia non-grata Antonio no pudo hacer más que reír.

Rodeo a la chica con un brazo porque algo en su interior le hacía sentir furioso cuando alguno de los demás hombres, todos ellos gordos y claramente inútiles, volteaban a verla con deseo. Llegó a preguntarse cuál era realmente el protocolo para estar con una sexoservidora aunque él lo sabía, pero en esos extraños momentos sintió que regresaba a las épocas de instituto donde no era más que un chico virgen y tímido, deleitándose morbosamente con el bamboleo de los rizos castaños de su acompañante que parecía enfadada por el simple hecho de existir. Antonio, callado como estaba, abrió la puerta de su Seat negro brillante, sintiendo la incomodidad de la chica al ver el auto. Esos ricachones siempre resultaban ser los peores pervertidos.

Llegaron en un tiempo record a la enorme casa del español, es un silencio que ciertamente los incomodaba bastante aunque estuvieran tan acostumbrados a él. Para ella no era más que un trabajo y para él era casi un milagro.

Cuando bajaron y entraron al salón más grande de la casa un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la chica, fue casi un _Déjà vu._

-Eres Antonio Carriedo.-

Frente a ella se alzaba imponente un enorme cuadro de un desnudo magnífico y brillante. Una mujer casi angelical con los pechos lustrosos y las cadera livianas, como si hubiese sido hecha con la intención de recrear el cielo. Con el amor más profundo que se haya visto alguna vez. Chiara contuvo las ganas de llorar ante tanta belleza.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Para la chica era obvio, tanto que se sintió estúpida por no haberlo notado antes. Las maneras de aquel hombre que la había mirado nervioso cuando estaba en suelo, como si se incomodara por una posición que le había sido dada desde que nació, sólo podía ser la mirada de alguien que había hecho su vida en base a lo más profundo del alma humana. Se sintió indigna y poca cosa, pensando que quien fuera realmente uno de sus más grandes ídolos del arte no era más que un humano cualquiera que contrataba prostitutas como los cientos de cerdos sin vida que la visitan todas las noches.

-Sólo lo sé. Limítate a decirme que tengo que hacer, como todos.-

Antonio sonrió auténticamente después de casi diez meses de no hacerlo, pensando que de no ser por la criatura que tenía frente a él probablemente hubiese perdido las esperanzas en sí mismo. Pero él era él, ahí y ahora.

-Siéntate frente al tocador y péinate como lo hacías en el burdel.- Chiara ahogó una exclamación. Sintiendo que el hombre frente a ella se burlaba, instintivamente revisó su escote, tal vez algo andaba mal con ella. Fue la primera vez que le desagradaba la idea de no sentirse deseada, y fue repulsivo.-Quiero pintarte.-

Su corazón se detuvo. Antonio la miraba sonriente, y algo de macabro y bello tenía su sonrisa, como si el pintor la viera humana y la sintiera mujer. Su vientre tembló en un espasmo exquisito, y se dio cuenta que hace mucho tiempo que no sentía verdadero deseo por que la desnudaran y le hicieran el amor como lo deseo en aquel momento y con ese hombre. Antonio con sus ojos verdes le había devuelto el erotismo.

Obedeció sin rechistar porque, mal o bien, seguía trabajando, y una lágrima de dolor se secó en su pecho. Tomó el cepillo de cerdas de madera, elegante como todo en esa casa, y comenzó a peinarse siguiendo su rutina diaria.

Primero recordó su infancia en Saló, con los golpes de su madre y los deliciosos guisados de la abuela, cuando aún creía que si rezaba todas la noches su ángel guardián no tardaría en hacer acto de presencia y protegerla. Después su juventud y la pérdida de su virginidad con Sadiq, el hijo de su viejo padrastro. Cuando su madre los descubrió entre los viñedos sólo atinó a golpearla sin piedad y sacarla de su casa a rastras. Nadie la ayudo. Tenía dieciocho años y acababa de entrar a la academia de Artes. Por último pensó en Feliciano, la hermosa joya que se gestó nueve meses en su vientre y de la que se sentía tan orgullosa, su mejor obra de arte. La muerte de su pequeño siendo arrollado por un auto y su ingreso final al prostíbulo después de haber perdido todas las esperanzas. Y se siguió cepillando el cabello porque era lo único que le quedaba de su humanidad, como si aquellos característicos rulos castaños la mantuvieran cuerda, o le gritaran que aún debía vivir un poco más, alejándola del suicidio que tanto la tentaba.

Antonio la miraba absorto, porque algo de erótico tenían sus dedos hundiéndose entre las hebras, y ese cuello cremoso que le invitaba a morderlo. Hizo otro trazo seguro sobre el lienzo, tratando de hacerle justicia a los ligeros músculos de sus brazos, o al juego de sombras que la abrazaba tan tiernamente. Algunas veces quiso llorar y agradecer al cielo por volver a sentir esa felicidad embargándolo al pintar, como lo había hecho desde el momento en el que supo que el arte sería su vida para siempre.

Y ahora aparecía ella como la luna, durante la noche más desolada de su vida, peinándose frente a él y haciéndolo sentir vivo de nuevo. Él quería ser su reflejo, esa agua quieta que le devolviera la imagen maravillosa que desprendía, tan llena de miedo y fortaleza.

"_Pero el dos no ha sido nunca un número, porque es una angustia y su sombra…"* _Había recordado en ese instante, como si calzara perfecto con la chica frente a él. Una prostituta cuya inexplicable belleza residía en la parsimonia con la que se cepillaba el cabello.

Así continuó hasta el amanecer, cuando cegado por la inmaculada luz del sol entrando por su ventana, se resignó a la idea de despedirse de ella porque ambos sabían que su magia era una magia nocturna y efímera. Como los sueños.

Sin embargo Antonio, siendo el artista testarudo y empeñado que era, motivado por las charlas con su amigo francés, decidió seguir yendo todas las noches a aquel nefasto burdel antes de que la luna saliera, para poder acaparar a la italiana.

Después de tres veces ella le contó su vida a regañadientes y a petición del artista, mientras él se limitaba a sonreír enternecido, mirándola a los ojos, porque quería captar la esencia de toda la tragedia contenida en aquella mujer.

A la quinta noche el dejo su fachada de genio artista para volver a ser el hombre que por tanto tiempo había ignorado.

-Hoy quiero hacerte el amor…-suspiró contra el oído femenino mientras sus manos reposaban tranquilamente en los hombros de ella.-…suave, como nadie nunca te lo ha hecho. Quiero serte especial.-

Y ella no se había negado por los nueve euros en su bolso y porque, para ser franca, ella también lo deseaba de una manera espantosamente molesta. Así que comenzó a masajear las palmas del artista con sus pulgares, liberando la libido del español de una manera casi oscura, porque todo en ella exudaba arte.

Así que como buen artista plástico, le moldeó las caderas como si fuesen la más pura arcilla del mundo. Tratando de imprimir su sello personal sobre el cuerpo de renta, muy lento, volviéndose el loco posesivo que se negaba a creer que era.

Luego la ropa comenzaba a estorbar.

Siguieron las pieles desesperadas.

Y al final perdieron todos los lineamientos sociales porque ya nada importaba.

Eran sólo ellos dos sobre una cama de grandes dimensiones que de pronto se sentía mínima, y que hizo pensar a Antonio en lo estúpido que había sido al comprarla sin antes haber conocido a la chica en sus brazos. Luego se sintió aún más estúpido por notarse enamorado. Y esa estupidez le alegro.

Comenzó a explorar sus facetas de artista nunca antes descubiertas.

El músico que robaba tiernos gemidos al acariciar los muslos que se contraían en espasmos. O cuando las manos se paseaban anarquistas sobre los brazos, analizando si había logrado plasmar las proporciones correctas en el lienzo.

El escultor que delineaba los costados, amasando la piel sólo para darse cuenta que ya estaba todo hecho.

El bailarín que se movía al compás de una danza milenaria, tratando de cuidar a su pareja. Como si esa noche interpretaran el más perfecto _pas de deux*_ nunca coreografiado, y se sintió poderoso, entonces comprendió porque la gente bailaba. Hundiéndose una y otra vez en Chiara, porque ahora sólo podía referirse a ella con su nombre, mientras besaba sus párpados con una dulzura infinita.

Ella soltaba lagrimillas vagabundas porque pensó que nunca en la vida conocería un gozo tan grande como aquel, después de tantos años. Aquel hombre que la protegía con su cuerpo la estaba haciendo sentir única, pronunciando su nombre entre gemidos, recordándole que no sólo era la puta que siempre le habían hecho creer que era. Era Chiara, y era tan mujer como la que más. Por eso estaba ahí, entre los brazos de Antonio, correspondiéndole al enredar sus piernas en las morenas caderas del artista.

Luego un esfuerzo más, un gemido saliendo de la boca de ella y casi escucharon el suelo abriéndose bajo ellos. Tocando en cielo juntos y sintiendo que podrían morir al día siguiente y no se arrepentirían de nada.

Finalmente se vio como escritor, porque le resultó fascinante escribir una historia tan hermosa como aquella, y se sintió pleno. Pleno porque era con ella.

Chiara se durmió después de una hora de escucharlo diciendo estupideces mientras le acariciaba el corto cabello de hombre con la yema de los dedos. Él la cobijo y le besó la frente, mientras cerraba los ojos y tenía una visión de toda una vida junto a ella.

Abrió su celular mandándole el siguiente mensaje a Francis: "Antonio Fernández ha vuelto". Y el gabacho sonrió al otro lado de la ciudad, encontrándose sentado en un palco lujoso, con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas al lado, observando a una delicada jovencita interpretando magistralmente a una Giselle. Volando por el escenario como si se tratara, efectivamente, de un alma en pena.

Entonces los días extraños le parecieron increíblemente lejanos a Antonio, como si hubiese sido una auténtica pesadilla y hoy hubiera despertado. Volvió a sonreír, auténtico, y notó que los músculos de su rostro habían perdido un poco de fuerza al no utilizarlos, o quizá sólo lo imaginaba.

Pero ahora era feliz.

Chiara abrazó en sueños al pequeño Feliciano que, sonriente, se había arrojado en sus brazos deseándole toda la felicidad que les había faltado por vivir juntos. Acariciándole el rostro a su madre y mirándola con orgullo. Luego abrió los ojos.

El sol había salido.

* * *

*_Opéra national de Paris__: _Una de las más antiguas academias de danza clásica y música en Europa, y uno de los exponentes más grandes del ballet en Francia.

*_"Pero el dos no ha sido nunca un número, porque es una angustia y su sombra…": _Versos que forman parte del poema "Pequeño poema infinito" de Federico García Lorca.

*_ pas de deux: _Es una modalidad dancística en que la coreografía es interpretada por dos personas.

**Espero que les haya gustado mi intento de drama literario, completamente FAIL…pero se hace el intento.**

**¡Gracias por leer! Los amo, de verdad.**

**P.D: Disculpen las fluffadas… **


End file.
